Forum:Achievements
Forums: Grand Lodge > hover desc: for writing $1 to get: write $1 to get details: Write your opinions and questions! Click on Recent blog posts in the sidebar, and then the link on the left for Create a new blog post. your desc: for writing ! caffeinated = names: Caffeinated desc: for making 100 edits on article pages in a single day hover desc: hover desc: for making 100 edits on article pages in a single day to get: make 100 edits on article pages in a single day to get details: It takes a busy day to earn this badge. Keep editing! your desc: for making 100 edits on article pages in a single day! category names: Make a Connection / Trail Blazer / Explorer / Tour Guide / Navigator / Bridge Builder / Wiki Planner desc: for adding $1 to hover desc: for adding $1 to to get: add $1 to to get details: Categories are tags that help readers find similar pages. Click the Add category button at the bottom of an article to list that page in a category. your desc: for adding to ! creator names: The Creator desc: for creating the wiki hover desc: for creating the wiki to get: be the creator of this wiki to get details: This badge is given to the person who founded the wiki. Click the Create a new wiki button at the top to start a site about whatever you like most! your desc: for creating the wiki! edit names: Making a Difference / Just the Beginning / Making Your Mark / Friend of the Wiki / Collaborator / Wiki Builder / Wiki Leader / Wiki Expert desc: for making $1 on hover desc: for making $1 on to get: make $1 on to get details: Is something missing? Is there a mistake? Don't be shy. Click the edit button and you can add to any page! your desc: for making on ! introduction names: Introduction desc: for adding to your own user page hover desc: for adding to your own user page to get: add to your own user page to get details: Is your user page empty? Click on your user name at the top of the screen to see. Click edit to add some information about yourself! your desc: for adding to your own user page! love names: Key to the Wiki! / Two Weeks on the Wiki / Devoted / Dedicated / Addicted / A Wiki Life / Wiki Hero! desc: for contributing to the wiki every day for $1 days hover desc: for contributing to the wiki every day for $1 days to get: contribute to the wiki every day for $1 days to get details: The counter resets if you miss a day, so be sure to come back to the wiki every day! your desc: for contributing to the wiki every day for $1 days! luckyedit names: Lucky Edit desc: for making the Lucky $1th Edit on the wiki hover desc: for making the Lucky $1th Edit on the wiki to get: be lucky to get details: You've got to be lucky to earn this badge. Keep editing! your desc: for making the Lucky $1th Edit on the wiki! picture names: Snapshot / Paparazzi / Illustrator / Collector / Art Lover / Decorator / Designer / Curator desc: for adding $1 to hover desc: for adding $1 to to get: add $1 to to get details: Click the edit button, and then the Add a picture button. You can add a photo from your computer, or from another page on the wiki. your desc: for adding to ! pounce = names: Pounce! desc: for making edits on 100 article pages within an hour of the page's creation hover desc: for making edits on 100 article pages within an hour of the page's creation to get: be quick to get details: You've got to be quick to earn this badge. Click the Activity feed button to see the new pages that people are creating! your desc: for making edits on 100 article pages within an hour of the page's creation! sayhi names: Stopping By to Say Hi desc: for leaving a message on someone else's talk page hover desc: for leaving a message on someone else's talk page to get: leave someone a message on their talk page to get details: You can leave other people messages by clicking Leave message on their talk page. Ask for help, thank them for their work, or just say hi! your desc: for leaving a message on someone else's talk page! welcome names: Welcome to the Wiki desc: for joining the wiki hover desc: for joining the wiki to get: join the wiki to get details: Click the Create an account button at the top right to join the community. You can start earning your own badges! your desc: for joining the wiki! | —aeakett 19:21, May 26, 2010 (UTC) }}